


Sleep is Nothing but a Short Death and the long Death is an Eternal Sleep

by Efavivace



Category: Assassination Classroom, Uzumaki | Spiral (2000)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Schrodinger paradox, snail-people
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Karena tidur dan kematian itu serupa anak kembar, tergantung dari mana cara kita memandangnya. / Song-fictogemino dari lagu “Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa” ciptaan Revo. / Ditulis untuk the geminos dengan prompt [waktu].





	Sleep is Nothing but a Short Death and the long Death is an Eternal Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini dibuat untuk diikutsertakan dalam challenge the geminos yang diselenggarakan oleh Anandaa Putri, bukan untuk tujuan komersial. “Ansatsu Kyoushitsu” (Assassination Classroom) adalah karya Matsui Yuusei dan “Uzumaki” (Spiral) adalah karya Junji Ito. Lagu “Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa” (The Miniature Garden within the Cage) baik lirik maupun komposisinya adalah ciptaan Revo dari Sound Horizon.

Goshima Mitsuo, ada dalam ketiadaan.

_Sekarang aku terbangun dari tidur._

_Aku tak mau lari dari takdirku. Dan aku takut untuk tidur lagi. Apakah saat aku bangun, aku adalah insan yang sama dengan saat aku tidur?_

“Larilah!”

_Aku tak mau lari, aku mau bersamamu._

“Kalau tetap di sini, kau bisa MATI!”

_Tunggu dulu. Mati...? Hei! Dengan keadaan begini, sepertinya memang akan lebih baik bila aku mati... Tapi kau tidak setuju._

“Larilah! Aku janji akan menjemputmu nanti! Aku janji, tapi kau harus lari sekarang agar kau tidak MATI!”

_Waktu itu, suaraku tak bisa keluar... Aku hanya bisa percaya pada janjimu,_ Onee-san _. Karena aku tahu kau selalu menepati janji. Kali inipun juga pasti begitu, bukan?_

“ _Aku janji, Mitsuo!”_

_Waktu itu, kulihat belas kasihan yang mendalam memancar dari sepasang matamu. Kau merasa kasihan padaku, tapi kita sama-sama tahu, di ujung tebing itu aku harus berpisah denganmu dan kekasihmu agar aku tidak mati._

_Aku tak punya pilihan selain melarikan diri... melarikan tubuhku yang telah bertransformasi menjadi serupa siput yang kelewat besar ini, menemukan sebuah liang hampir di dasar lembah... dan menunggumu menjemputku, sesuai janjimu._

_Tapi waktu juga mengkhianatiku._

_Kau memang tak pernah datang._

_Tidak pernah._

_Tidak ada yang datang._

_Tidak ada yang datang—karena kota ini telah dikutuk oleh Sang Spiral!_

_Tidak ada yang datang—kecuali saat itu, ketika seorang pria muda muncul dan membongkar puncak bukit dan membangun sebuah sekolah._

_Goshima Kirie maupun Saito Shuichi tidak pernah datang menjemputku._

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin beberapa dekade telah berlalu.

Apa lagi?

Kemudian bulan meledak.

_Aku bergelung kembali dalam cangkangku. Tidak tidur lagi, karena tidur tak lain tak bukan sebuah kematian yang singkat._

.

.

.

.

.

“Tanggal enam Maret. Senjata itu telah ditembakkan.”

“Monster itu menghindari yang sebelumnya? Tak bisa dipercaya!”

“Dia punya insting yang bagus, sayangnya!”

“Dia tidak akan bisa berkutik setelah ini.”

Laser-laser itu ditembakkan membentuk sangkar, mengurung hidup-hidup sang guru kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Wajah bulat kuning yang senantiasa tersenyum itu berkeringat panik saat dirinya mencoba menyentuh sinar itu dengan tentakelnya.

“Kau tinggal menunggu tujuh hari lagi, monster...”

.

.

.

.

.

Kematian yang lama sama halnya dengan tidur panjang dalam keabadian.

Sejak dijadikan obyek penelitian oleh Yanagisawa yang maksiat itu, sang _shinigami_ sudah menerima dan merengkuh vonis kematiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyelesaikan album kelulusan dan membersihkan seluruh sekolah hingga meja-kursinya mengilap hanya dalam sepuluh menit, kecepatan Mach 20-nya memang tak perlu diragukan. Guru yang juga _assassin_ itu duduk di halaman perbukitan, memandangi langit berhiaskan bulan yang tinggal berbentuk sabit.

_Sekali lagi saja. Aku ingin sekali lagi bertemu mereka..._ pikirnya.

Goshima Mitsuo tidak pernah jadi lamban seumur hidupnya sebagai makhluk berkaki dua, tapi entah mengapa ia iri pada gurita besar berkaki banyak ini.

Si gurita memandang sayu kepada moluska besar dengan cangkang di punggungnya itu.

“Nurufufufu~ menurutmu sekarang kita senasib, bukan?” diraihnya makhluk itu dengan tentakel kuningnya, mengusap cangkang itu dengan kelembutan yang mengagumkan. “Dari dulu kita memang senasib, Goshima Mitsuo _-kun._ Nurufufufu~ kau dan aku sama-sama pernah jadi manusia. Kau dan aku sama-sama punya orang yang dicintai.”

Mereka saling memahami. Mungkin karena sama-sama jadi produsen mukus dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

Gurita itu mendesah, senyumnya senantiasa di sana.

_Kukira sudah saatnya aku tidur panjang sekali lagi._

Siput itu menundukkan antena, kebisuannya senantiasa membungkamnya.

“Bisakah aku ikut denganmu?”

_Shinigami,_ yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Koro- _sensei_ , tiada karena keadaan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Goshima Mitsuo dalam kisah Uzumaki terkena kutukan spiral sehingga dirinya menjadi siput seukuran manusia, dan tidak diceritakan apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak—sementara seluruh kota Kurozu “membeku dalam waktu” hingga saatnya spiral itu bangkit kembali. Dalam universe ini, Kurozu yang telah ditinggalkan selama beberapa dekade dibuat menjadi bukit terpencil tempat Asano Gakuhou membangun sekolah pertamanya dan Mitsuo selama ini berada dalam kondisi relatif “mati sekaligus tidak mati”.  
> Lagu “Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa” mengisahkan penyangkalan (denial) tokohnya terhadap takdir, meski tragedi sekalipun bisa dinilai positif tergantung sudut pandang pengamatnya. Relativitas tentang kondisi mati merupakan tema lagu ini (yang didasarkan pada model Kucing Shcrödinger :3) dan juga ide dasar untuk mengawali/mengakhiri cerita ini.


End file.
